


Jalex Musical inspired Drabbles

by Harpiebird (flareonfury)



Series: Justin and Alex's Love Story [1]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Wizard, Incest, Pre-Series, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/Harpiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles dedicated to Jalex inspired by various songs. There are some one-sided Harper/Justin in these and not all of them are kind of shippy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalex Musical inspired Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 3, 2008.
> 
> These drabbles were created because of the "meme/challenge: 10 drabbles" that was going around in 2008.
> 
> The Official Rules:   
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.   
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.   
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!   
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them. 
> 
> I lingered, so I didn't actually follow all the rules to this but I tried my best.

**Unexpected Feelings; _I’m Gonna make you Love Me_ by _Play_**

“I’m gonna make you love me,” Harper stated as Justin left them, Alex glanced over towards her friend and frowned. Unexpected feelings rambled through her as her best friend continued on her rant of ways she could make Justin fall in love with her and become her boyfriend.   
  
“Harper? I have something to do for my dad… I’ll see you later, okay?” Alex stated, quickly backing away from her friend and running up the stairs to the loft. Harper shrugged her shoulders and left the Sub Station happily.   
  
‘What the hell is wrong with me?’ Alex asked herself as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. “Why is Harper liking Justin suddenly feel like he’s betraying me?”

 

**Barbie's New Boyfriends; _Barbie Girl_ by _Aqua_**

“And my action figures are not boyfriends to your Barbies,” Justin told his little sister angrily grabbing them from her.   
  
“But Justin! Please can I play with them?” Alex pouted up to her brother. Justin tried to look away before she could suck him into letting her borrow them but didn’t look away fast enough. He winced and handed his action figures back.   
  
“Just ask me before you take them again, ‘kay Alex? They’re in mint condition and I want them to stay like that…”   
  
Alex grinned up at her older brother, “Thanks Justin!”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, just don’t dress them up in girl clothes and you can borrow them.”   
  
“I promise!” Alex stated, hugging her older brother in thanks.

 

**Nature & Spells; _Earth, Wind, Fire, & Air by The Hex Girls_**

Jerry shook his head, “Alex – please pay attention… you really need to learn this.”   
  
“Alright, alright, I’m listening. Now what were you saying?”   
  
“Nature is a precious gift, which is why you guys should never try to mess with it.”   
  
“Don’t we mess with nature everyday with our magic though?” Justin asked.   
  
“I meant nature as in the weather and what not….”   
  
“Oh,” Justin nodded in understanding. Alex rolled her eyes.   
  
Jerry pointedly glanced at Alex before continuing the lesson, “If you ever do happen to mess with it – say ‘To love the Earth is our one desire, please return the Earth to normal before it turns into fire’ and everything should go back to normal.”   
  
“Why do you look at me like I’m going to do something?” Alex asked, crossing her arms. Max and Justin laughed.   
  
“Maybe because you usually do?” Justin replied letting out another laugh, Alex rolled her eyes angrily before flinging a book at her brother.

**Cinderella and Prince Charming; _Cinderella by Play_**

Harper let out a scream after she found out who Alex will be playing in the new musical the school was going to have this year.   
  
Alex pushed her friend out of the way and looked at the sheet on the wall before letting out her own excited grin, “I MADE CINDERELLA!!! HAHA!!! Beat that Gigi!”   
  
Gigi rolled her eyes and puffed, “I’ll be the best damn evil step-mother you've ever seen!”   
  
“Well duh, Gigi, you had the most practice at being evil to me… You will definitely be the best person for the role,” Alex stated causing Gigi to glare at her before turning around darkly and stomped away.   
  
“That was a good one Alex!” Harper stated letting out a giggle, “Who’s playing Prince Charming?”   
  
“I bet it’s Riley, I know he tried out,” Alex stated before glancing down at the sheet. “Oh my god…”   
  
“What?”   
  
“JUSTIN is playing Prince Charming!!!” Alex shouted in disbelief. Harper frowned and glared at her.   
  
“Well you better not get any ideas, Alex, he’s my boyfriend!”   
  
Alex glanced at Harper in disbelief and annoyance. “He’s my BROTHER… and he isn’t your boyfriend!”   
  
“Yeah, well, he will be my boyfriend… one day!” Harper promised and ran towards class. Alex looked at the sheet again to make sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her – they weren’t.

 

**Of Forgiving and Kissing; _All I’ve Said Before_ by _Matt Nathanson_**

“Yeah well I forgive you for what you said before,” Justin stated quietly. Alex looked at him in disbelief.   
  
“You do? Why?”   
  
“Because despite what you say everyday, I know you don’t mean it.” Justin replied, getting off the couch.   
  
“How do you know that?” questioned a confused Alex. Justin grinned embarrassingly. Alex’s eyes widened in disbelief and shock. "You read my diary!?!? How the heck did you find it!?” Alex shouted standing up, still in shock.   
  
“I kind of used a finding spell…” Justin stated embarrassingly. “I wanted to get back at you for what you said, but when I read how you felt… I just couldn’t.”   
  
Alex stood tensed and glanced down at her feet. “How much do you exactly know?”   
  
“Everything…” Justin said truthfully and before Alex could think of a lie or a way to brush what she stated in her diary as a joke, Justin pulled her into a kiss. _  
_

 

**Missed You Every Second; _Picture_ by _Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock_**

“I missed you,” Alex stated as Justin pulled her into an embrace in her room. It had been at least a half hour before they were able to get away from their parents and Max to be able to privately retreat to Alex’s bedroom.   
  
“I missed you too,” Justin replied, bringing his lips down to hers in a gentle but passionate kiss.   
  
“Mmm…” Alex smiled as she pulled away playfully. “And just how much did you miss me?”   
  
“I missed you _every_ second of the trip,” answered Justin and Alex smirked.   
  
“Good answer,” Alex stated as she pulled Justin with her to her bed. “I’ve been waiting all weekend to do this.”   
  
“Me too,” Justin agreed wholeheartedly as he and Alex laid down on the bed wrapped in each other’s arms.   
  
“I love you,” Alex whispered softly.   
  
“I love you too,” Justin whispered back, bringing his lips down to meet hers again.

 

**The Family Wizard; _Unmistakable_ by _the Backstreet Boys_**

_* This was clearly written before they aired the episode picking one of the three. I couldn't decide between Justin and Alex, and this was my decision. So I'm happy they both ended up with magic anyway on the series._

“It’s unmistakable, I’m afraid to say,” stated Headmaster Crumbs, “the bond between them is too large for anyone to change it.”   
  
“So what your trying to say is that my babies are bonded together?” Theresa asked, shocked and at the same time confused. Jerry stared at his old teacher in shock. Alex and Justin stared at each other in confusion.   
  
“Exactly what I’m trying to say. Their powers have bonded somehow and it is impossible to remove one power without removing the other.” He stated.   
  
“That was why Alex and Justin were unable to get the upper hand on each other in the competition,” Jerry stated. “It’s happened a few times in the past. But few and very far in between.”   
  
“So they are both the family wizard?” questioned Max. Alex and Justin glanced at each in shock.   
  
“Yes,” stated Headmaster Crumbs, “and I hope to see you two Monday morning at Wiz Tech to start your new training and for more information about everything.”   
  
“Yes, sir,” Alex and Justin said at the same time and Headmaster Crumbs smiled reassuringly at the two of them before disappearing.

 

**Unnoticed; _Again I Go Unnoticed_ by _Dashboard Confessional_**

Max kept their secret to himself without letting them know that he knew… he might have been younger then the two, but he realized what was happening – unlike his parents. Then again it had been easy for him to find out, he had went unnoticed by the two.   
  
When he first found out he was disgusted and wasn’t able to handle speaking with them let alone being in the same room with them. He knew that was rather mean but at first he didn’t know how to react. He thought about telling his parents, but Alex and Justin changed his mind about doing that without knowing it.   
  
The times that Max had unknowingly stumbled upon the two of them alone together, he realized just how much the two of them meant to each other and how much they loved each other. And despite knowing that it was legally wrong for them to love each other like they do, he couldn’t help but feel happy that they found their soulmate. 

 

**Will you still love me tomorrow?; _Will you still love me tomorrow?_ by _The Shirelles_**

“Will you still love me tomorrow?” Alex questioned softly.   
  
Justin stared at her in surprise at the question. “Why wouldn’t I still love you tomorrow?”   
  
“I don’t want to wake up and this be all a dream or you come to your senses and give me one of your speeches…” Alex answered truthfully.   
  
“Alex… I don’t think I could ever not love you… you’re my sister…” Justin grinned down at her, “and more.”   
  
Alex grinned back and brought her lips to meet his in a kiss. Justin happily deepened the kiss.   
  
“What about mom and dad?” Alex questioned when she pulled away several minutes later. Her brother wasn’t exactly one to get into anything that would cause trouble or illegal or anything that their parents would disapprove of.   
  
“We’ll probably get into a lot of trouble… but I really don’t care.” Justin stated truthfully causing Alex to let out a deep breath of relief she hadn’t even realized she had been holding. Justin smiled at her. “They’ll either have to get used to it or if not – I don’t know. But we’ll have each other…”   
  
“Forever?” Alex asked, a grin appearing on her face.   
  
“Forever,” Justin agreed, grinning, before bringing his lips down on hers in another deep kiss.

 

 

_ **WARNING!!! THIS FINAL ONE HAS THE ADULT CONTENT, SO PLEASE AVERT YOUR EYES IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE.** _

 

**Dirty Little Secret; _Dirty Little Secret_ by _The All-American Rejects_**

“I know your dirty little secret,” whispered Justin. Alex glanced up at his grinning face and let out a laugh.   
  
“Oh really… and what is this dirty little secret you know?”   
  
“That you absolutely adore it when I do this,” Justin said as he started moving again inside her. Alex instantly closed her eyes and let out a moan at the pleasure she felt causing Justin’s grin to widen.   
  
Trying to stay focused, Alex forced her eyes open. “Oh really? That’s not really a secret…”   
  
“True… but no one besides me and you know that.” Justin stated before leaning down to kiss her. He started moving again which caused Alex to moan out again, this time a little louder then before. He closed his eyes and laid his forehead against hers and moaned with her. “I love it when you do that.”   
  
“Is that your dirty little secret then?” Alex huskily asked, letting out another moan as Justin pulled out and then entered her fully again.   
  
“You caught me,” Justin stated with a husky laugh. Alex grinned and wrapped her legs around him, keeping him locked in their position.


End file.
